The New Twilight Act 2
by blackpyrofire
Summary: this is act 2 of The New Twilight. please read the first 1 first. and keep checking up on this 1... Link dies. Zelda meets Vaati and Ezlo. The sages need rescuing... again. and more. R&R plz and i will R&R your stories. thx


The New Twilight Act 2: Death, Beyond, Time

Chapter 1: Death

Link let out a solemn low growl coming up his throat. He targeted Onyx and leapt at him. Onyx laughed. Link crashed into Onyx's stomach and realized it was –ironically- made of crystallized onyx. Link fell to the ground in a short fall. And Link jumped up and hobbled backwards in time to dodge Onyx's blow. Onyx spoke out, "So this is all the Divine Three had to send? Just a boy in the form of a wolf… I shall finish you off you miserable creature… I have waited for this moment for a very long time." Onyx stepped towards Link with rapid unimaginable speed and quickness. Onyx punched downwards at link with his sword-hand. Link barely jumped back in time. Link backed up as Onyx moved towards him one step at a time. Links left back paw went over the edge. Link looked back over the edge. He saw the twilight spreading rapidly. Onyx's sword had changed to the form of a battleaxe. With great effort Onyx swung his new weapon vertically at Link. Link quickly ran between Onyx's legs. Link ran forward three paces and turned around. Link leapt at Onyx with the hopes of knocking him off of the edge of the mirror chamber. Onyx's hand changed back to a sword and twirled around. The side of the blade hit Link making a huge gash at his side. Link was blown backwards. Link panted on the ground. Link looked at his side. It was gushing out blood. Links vision was getting blurry and he could barely see anything. He saw the remaining sage run at Onyx. Onyx saw this coming from the corners of his eyes. Onyx's hand turned into a crystalline whip. Onyx twirled around like before and the sage evaporated into thin air. Links condition worsened. He was feeling feverish. His vision was worse than before. Link let out a howl and collapsed to his side. His body filled up with light and his body disappeared within that instant. Link died.

Zelda woke up with a scream. Zelda quickly ran to her private lavatory. She ran to the mirror. Her face was extremely pale. She put her hands under the cold sink already filled up with water. It was soothing. Zelda when reaching for a towel saw the back of her hand. She saw the Tryforce on it turn to one solid triangle. Then in a blink of an instant the bottom left corner disappeared. Zelda ran downstairs but was stopped by one of her most trusted guards. There was something different about him though. He was walking towards her. She looked into his eyes. She saw only black pupils with some gold in the middle. She ran back up the stairs taking a left. There she ran down the hallway. She ran into her father's room. The king was standing facing the fire. She walked towards him. Her father fell down. In front of where Darius (the king) was standing was a man. He bared the robes of black and wore a black hat with a jewel in the center. He smiled. She ran. She tried running down the hallway she came from. The guard from before was walking towards her taking his time. She looked back. The dark robed man was there. She realized there was no place to run. In her mind she saw the image of a woman with white hair and blue clothing. The woman's arms were crossed. The woman spoke, "This isn't what I taught you young one. Look closer with your mind cleared." Zelda looked around. She spotted a window. She hoisted it up. She climbed through. The woman was down in the courtyard standing there. She looked up at the skies. Clouds blocked most of the moonlight. She grabbed the water vein and slid down on it. She ran over towards the woman. The woman disappeared. She looked around for her. She wasn't there. Zelda did what she was told earlier. She checked where she was standing. She was in the main courtyard in front of the statue of the Tryforce. It was glowing dimly. In the middle where there used to be a hole was now filled with stone. She reached out to touch the statue. Instead she looked at her hand. It too was glowing dimly. She touched the statue. Her mind was filled with images of the past princesses, all named Zelda as tradition depicted. The woman's name was Impa. Impa was one of her past lives guardians. She was a Sheikah. But why had she appeared to her? Who was this man chasing her? What did he want with her and her… Her father… Zelda fell to the ground on her knees. She sobbed for a while. She stood up tears streaking down her face. What should she do? She couldn't go back. She couldn't go back and change time… At that moment part of the statue glowed and revealed a secret entrance. She walked through. The door closed behind her. She found a torch placed on a wall and took it. She walked down the spiral steps a flight of two. Then the staircase ended. She walked through an open arch and entered a large room. The room had a large pedestal in the middle of the room. She looked to her left. She saw two statues that somehow resembled Link. She looked to her right. She saw two more statues of Link. "But how could that be?" she asked herself. She walked up the steps leading up to the pedestal. Her steps echoed on her trip up. There she saw a sword. Picori. Four Sword. Four Elements. Fire. Wind. Water. Earth. A thousand thoughts filled Zelda's mind at once. She walked up to the sword. She lifted it up. It came loose. Nothing happened. "You knew it wouldn't work," said a solemn voice. Zelda flung around with the sword in front of her. There sat a green hat with eyes and a beak. Ezlo. Minnish. Picori. Zelda put down the sword. Letting it rest against her gown. Ezlo spoke, "So you do remember… You may be wondering why I'm this… form again. You see Vaati is back. The elements are enslaved. So are the sages. And so will everyone unless Vaati is stopped." Zelda nodded. Ezlo looked up at Zelda, "I know of your troubles but we mustn't mourn now." Zelda, "But what of Link? He too is gone…" Ezlo nodded. Ezlo, "I know of a way to bring him back. But we must quicken our pace and get moving." Zelda picked up Ezlo and hugged him. Zelda said with tears down her face, "Thank you." Ezlo nodded and climbed up onto Zelda's head. "Where to?" "To the south we may find him there." Zelda, "Who?" "The only person who has lived through all of history, the only person who has been in and out of the Sacred Realm many times, the only person who once was in Vaati's service but no longer." Zelda, "Who?" Ezlo gulped. Ezlo, "Shadow Link." Zelda, "What of the forth part of the-" Ezlo, "I too have noticed it. I do not know of it but we may find the answers from the shadow of Link." Zelda, "I see…" Ezlo, "Now lets go before I catch a cold." Zelda, "Got it."


End file.
